


Out of place (together)

by kalaxies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaxies/pseuds/kalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh... Hi, I-I am Kuroo Tetsurou and... Well I'm not sure..."<br/>For someone who looked so intimidating he seemed very shy. People didn't really talk to Kenma but there was a flash of kindness in Kuroo's eyes that made him want to know him.<br/>"I'm Kozume Kenma..." Kuroo smiled and sat next to him. Why was this guy talking to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lev... No." Kenma frowned at the tall half Russian.  
"BUUUUUT KENMAAAAAAAAA" he whined loudly. Yaku shot Lev a warning glance before going back to receiving.  
"Lev, I'm not going to a party." Kenma's voice was firm as the other whined, eventually he went back to practice as Yaku kicked Lev's ass.  
Kenma sighed as he packed his things and headed out of the changeroom.  
"Please. Pleeeeaaaase. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!"  
"Fine! FINE! Lev just shut up I'll go okay. God, you idiot."  
Lev gave a huge grin that didn't dissipate when the smaller third year yelled at Lev to get his shit together.  
Kenma sighed as he walked home, why did he agree to going to that party? He tried to forget about it as he pulled out his DS.  
When Kenma entered his room his phone buzzed viciously.

**To: Kenma**  
**From: Lev**  
**Subject: PARTY!!!**  
**Kenmaaaaaaaaaa the party is tmrrw @ oikawa's house. Come @ 9!!!!!**

He ignored the text and continued to play his game until he started to feel sleepy. Turning his game off and heading to sleep, Kenma wondered what horrors lied upon tomorrow evening.

The moment Kenma stepped into the house he wanted to leave. It smelled of smoke and alcohol and maybe a little bit of puke. It was loud and everybody from every volleyball team was here. Thank god he had his game with him. He was standing awkwardly at the entrance until Oikawa came up to him, a smile much too bright for someone so evil, and yelled over the loud music "KENMAYOUREHERE?????!"  
Kenma winced at how slurred Oikawa's voice was. It wasn't even 10 yet... Luckily he was saved when Iwaizumi came up to drag his boyfriend away and looked apologetically at the blond. Kenma heard the conversation of the couple as Iwaizumi practically carried Oikawa away  
"IWA-CHAN!!! IMMMM ANNNN ALIENNNNNNNN"  
"Okay trashykawa. Just shut up and let me get you upstairs."  
"Iwa-chan! So mean!" He said before leaning into Iwaizumi and practically drooling on Iwaizumi's face.  
"What the hell, you piece of shit"  
"KISSSSS MEEE IWA-CHAN!!!!!!!"  
He rolled his eyes as he carried Oikawa up the stairs, closing the door to his room.  
Kenma sighed, he should just leave. He almost turned around before Hinata caught Kenma's eye. The orange haired blocker was dragging his setter up and making him dance with him. Kageyama seemed to be more miserable than Kenma but a couple minutes later his frown became a small smile as Hinata bounced around the house, dragging Kageyama around. A couple minutes later Kageyama, who seemed exhausted, dragged Hinata outside where it was quiet. Kenma hummed in curiosity but left them be. He pulled his DS out before finding a comfy chair and began to play. Kenma wasn't sure how long it was before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a man who was taller than Kenma, he had messy black hair and a smile on his face as he looked at Kenma. Kenma was entranced by him before he snapped back when his screen flashed a big **GAME OVER**. He put his game away before fidgeting with his hands and looking back at the stranger.  
"Uh... Hi, I-I am Kuroo Tetsurou and... Well I'm not sure..."  
For someone who looked so intimidating he seemed very shy. People didn't really talk to Kenma but there was a flash of kindness in Kuroo's eyes that made him want to know him.  
"I'm Kozume Kenma..." Kuroo smiled and sat next to him. _Why was this guy talking to him?_  
"You... Well you seemed like you felt out of place and I thought, well I thought we could feel out of place together."  
"Oh." Kenma's head was registering what this guy had just said before looking at him. But before he could say anything a drunk Tanaka stumbled into Kenma and spilled a bunch of beer on him. He yelped in surprise as he stood up and Kuroo following him.  
Kenma frowned at the situation.  
"Um... Here..." Kuroo said as he took his sweater off and handed it to him. Beneath it he had toned arms and Kenma didn't realize he was staring until Kuroo tapped him lightly.  
"Oh, sorry" he muttered as he took the sweater and dashed into the bathroom to take off his soaking shirt and replace it with an oversized sweater. When he came out Kuroo laughed and said "fits you perfectly"  
Kenma just rolled his eyes as he tugged at the sleeves. His face tinted red.  
"Do you wanna go grab some ice cream?" Kuroo asked, breaking the silence between them  
He checked his phone _11:08_  
"Yeah... That'd be nice" ignoring the fact that ice cream at night isn't the best idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold nipped at Kenma's nose. It wasn't exactly unpleasant and standing out here with Kuroo was much better than the overwhelming scene they were leaving behind.  
"You're cold." Kenma noted at the male walking alongside him.  
"It's fine, really" Kuroo assured him, lips chattering.  
"Are you sure ice cream is a good idea? You could get sick." Kenma mumbled the last part, mostly to himself.  
"Okay, yeah you're right. There's a coffeehouse close to here, a couple minutes away. You okay with that?" He asked as he breathed into his hands to warm them up. Kenma nodded and contemplated his actions before thinking _fuck it_ and grabbed hold of Kuroo's freezing hands. Kenma was afraid he would be rejected but all he got was a surprised look that turned into a sheepish smile as he squeezed his hand back. Kenma let his gaze fall to the ground, a blush rising, as they walked hand in hand.

The smell of coffee wafted through the air as Kenma and Kuroo opened the door to a cafe called _Karasuno Crows. T_ he heated place warmed him up and reluctantly he let go of Kuroo's hand to grab some loose change. The place was pretty empty, there was only two other customers, sitting beside each other. One with grey streaked hair and the other with a slight bored look in his eyes.  
They sat down at a table as a barista with grey hair and a beauty mark under his eye came up to them. His smile was warm and friendly as he introduced himself.  
"Hi, I'm Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga. Is there anything you'd like?" His voice was soft and put Kenma at ease, he didn't even notice how tense he was.  
"I'll get a large caramel frappuccino, extra whipped cream"  
"A small earl grey is fine." Kenma said in a voice barely audible. Suga smiled as he hurried away. The silence was awkward before Kenma decided to speak up "why... Why did you invite me here?"  
Kuroo shifted his gaze to Kenma's hands before opening his mouth to speak, "well-" but he didn't get far before another booming voice came from behind.  
"Kuroo?!" A buff man with short hair and a small scar on his cheek appeared and loomed over them.  
"Daichi! It's been a while..." Kuroo exclaimed  
"Yeah because you stopped coming! Why're you here? Oh hey I'm Sawamura Daichi, wait, hey you're that kid. Kenma, right? I'm friends with Hinata!"  
"Oh... Uh hey," Kenma felt awkward. As if he was intruding on something. Before anything else could happen the grey haired barista came and set their drinks at the table with a light smile.  
"Daichi, you're bothering them, come on," Suga wrapped his arm around Daichi's waist and prompted him away, leaning in for a kiss before disappearing in the back.  
"Uh, sorry about that?" Kuroo looked at him as Kenma took his cup of tea and took deep breaths. The other couple was getting up to leave, as they passed by their table he heard a glimpse of their conversation.  
"Bokuto-san I love you but not here."  
"Akaashi!!!! You love me???! I love you more!" As the grey streaked guy bounced up and crushed their lips together. The other man didn't seem too surprised, he just gently pulled away and told Bokuto it was time to head back.  
"Kenma?" Kuroo's voice brought him back as he looked at the concern in his eyes.  
"I'm fine. Sorry."  
"Don't apologize Kenma," Kuroo have him a smile, "when I first saw you, you reminded me of myself. You know, you looked pretty lonely and felt out of place. I... I thought you might need this. And well, to be honest," Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "well... I've heard a lot about you. You're a great setter and an amazing captain to Nekoma, I'm actually surprised this is the first time we've met, because of all the mutual friends..."  
Kenma blinked, he wasn't used to this... People didn't talk about him, did they? He was just a quiet kid with bad hair. But Kuroo, he seemed so fascinated in him, not his tosses, or his game, but he looked into Kenma's eyes and he saw something raw, something he wanted more of. _Was Kuroo leaning in? His face is really close to mine,_ and Kenma suddenly jerked back causing him to hit his head. He groaned in pain as Kuroo's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Sorry...." Kenma muttered, rubbing his head.  
"I- uh... It's getting late, we should go, I mean, if that's what you... Want." Kuroo coughed awkwardly. Kenma just nodded as they walked back. Kenma's and Kuroo's houses were surprisingly close, a twenty minute walk from each other. They didn't hold hands this time even though he was worried Kuroo would get a cold. When they stopped at Kenma's house he gave a small wave and walked to his house before a hand grabbed his hand, placing something inside. When Kenma turned around Kuroo was already running away. Inside his hand was a folded piece of paper with a phone number inside. He took his phone out and entered the 10 numbers into his contacts.

It wasn't until Kenma was lying in bed, tired from the events of tonight that he realized. He was still wearing Kuroo's sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent like 10 minutes searching for different beverages. I hope you like it and if you find any errors just let me know. I'm really glad for all the support because this is technically my first multichaptered fic. Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definetly stalled in writing this

**To: Kuroo**   
**From: Kenma**   
**Subject: hey**   
**I still have your sweater**

**To: Kenma**   
**From: Kuroo**   
**Subject: sweater**   
**Keep it.**

Even though Kenma was hot he kept the oversized sweater on. Maybe he should return it. He knew where Kuroo lived, it was a short walk away so maybe Kenma should just drop the sweater off or something. It's not like he would go there for any other reason. Kenma grabbed his keys and exited his warm house, it felt odd without a controller in his hands. He checked his messages from Kuroo to make sure he was at the right house before knocking lightly on the door. He waited a couple seconds before a short lady with a big smile came to open the door.   
"Hello? Are you here to see Kuroo?"  
Kenma stumbled with his words before nodding. Kuroo's mother ushered him in, directing him upstairs to Kuroo's room, she told Kenma that she'd be heading out but to feel free to stay. Kenma stood in front of Kuroo's room for a minute before deciding to knock, a shout could be heard from the room and Kenma hesitantly opened the door.   
"Kenma?" Kuroo said surprised, he was covered in blankets, clothes tossed around the floor, the garbage was filled with used tissues and Kuroo looked paler than Kenma.   
"What are you doing here? IM SICK!"   
Kenma shrugged before sitting on a chair close to the bed.   
"I wanted to return your sweater." Kenma whispered, Kuroo shook his head in disbelief before coughing violently into his hand.   
"Are you okay?" Kenma asked worriedly,   
"I'm fine, you should go, I don't wanna get you sick." His voice was laced with drowsiness   
"I told you you'd get sick..." Kenma muttered to himself. Kuroo let out a raspy laugh before coughing again. Kenma reached out for him in worry before he decided what he was going to do.   
"Kuroo, get some rest, I'll be back in a minute."   
Kuroo look of confusion slowly drifted away as he fell unconscious. Kenma found himself staring at his restful face, it seemed so calm. He stood up and quietly walked around the house, finally finding the kitchen. He started boiling water as he chopped up some vegetables and got some chicken, mixing them together in the hot water before adding spices and stirring. Kenma tucked his bleached hair behind his ear as he waited. When the soup was done he grabbed a bowl and spoon and made his way to Kuroo. Placing the bowl full of hot liquid on the desk, Kenma watched Kuroo's chest rise and fall, his face was sweaty, when all of a sudden a scream escaped Kuroo's mouth, sitting up right in his bed, startling Kenma. Kuroo's breathing was ragged and he was breathing heavily, his eyes were filled with panic and he was shaking. Without a word Kenma sat beside Kuroo and the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Although Kuroo was bigger, buffer and taller, the feeling of Kenma's body against his was comforting. They say there, leaning against each other before the heat was unbearable. Kenma quickly went to get a damp towel and placed it on Kuroo's head as he protested with no use. The soup was slightly bitter, but the refreshing taste of something other than phlegm was a comfort. Kenma took care of Kuroo, keeping his temperature down, making sure Kuroo didn't get too restless as he drifted in and out of consciousness. When Kuroo was awake for good Kenma was gone. It was late at night, and Kuroo checked his phone even though the brightness hurt his eyes

**To: Kuroo  
From: Kenma  
Subject: re:sweater   
I'll keep it. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear Kuroo's dream comment. I'm loaded with work so be patient???


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooo sorry I took so long. I've been packed with work and I'm also sorry because it's a pretty short chapter but I'm hoping I'll be posting more frequent

"Kenma!"   
He looked up just as the volleyball collided with Kenma's face. Mumbling in pain he held his face in his hands. Everybody stopped to see if Kenma was okay. He could already feel his eye starting to swell up.   
"Are you okay? You looked really out of it... I TOLD Lev not to throw to you!" Yaku shouted, before hitting the half Russian in the head despite the height difference. Yaku was right, Kenma really was out of it today, even though there was a dull pain right below his eye all he could think about was Kuroo.   
"Kenma," Yaku interrupted his thoughts "you better get that checked out, you go head out early okay?"   
Kenma just mumbled in response as he picked his bag up and left.

Kenma was staring at his video game and trying to beat the boss, trying to busy his head. It wasn't until Kenma bumped into someone and mumbled an apology, then a surprised sound came from the other and Kenma looked up. Kuroo gasped again as he saw the full damage on Kenma's face.   
"Kuroo...?" Kenma whispered,   
"Oh my god! Kenma! What happened! Oh my god come with me, I can get you ice or something. WHAT HAPPENED?"   
"Kuroo-kun please, I just got hit by a volleyball."   
Kuroo's panicked look seemed to subside a little but it didn't stop him from grabbing Kenma's arm and pulling him to his house.   
"Why were you here Kuroo, I thought your school was the other way."  
Kuroo scratched his neck nervously and quickened his pace, ignoring Kenma's now suspicious look.

When they arrived at a small house, a couple minutes later, Kuroo hurriedly dug around his pocket for keys and opened the door.  
Kenma stood awkwardly at the doorway as Kuroo hurriedly rushed around looking for supplies to help the wounded boy. Hesitantly Kenma looked around, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Right below his right eye it was slightly swollen, it had a green tint to it and the discoloration was getting worse. Kenma sighed and glanced around the small house, it looked like no more than two people lived here, it was quite spacious and it was cozy and warm. There was a small kitchen and a bathroom, what seemed to be a bedroom and stairs leading downward. It was tidy and organized. Kuroo rushed back to the blond, before dragging Kenma down the stairs. Downstairs was completely different, it was darker, in a literal sense, it didn't seem to have many windows. There was a couch, a desk with a laptop, a bed in the corner and a bathroom. There were some clothes scattered on the ground, some books too, on the desk had an organized pile of CD's and Kenma could only assume this was where Kuroo stayed. He was right.   
"Here, sit." Kuroo ordered, making room on the couch as he brought some cloths out. Kenma and Kuroo were silent as Kuroo took a cold, damp towel to Kenma's wound. Kenma shivered a little at the contact, but and he felt something much stronger run down his spine when Kuroo placed his hand on his, Kenma breathed and stayed silent.   
When Kuroo was finished there was a slight numbness to Kenma's eye but he didn't mind. Kuroo noticed his subtle shivering and wrapped his arm around Kenma. Kenma leaned into Kuroo's warmth and closed his eyes, he liked the way his head fell onto Kuroo's shoulder perfectly, how he wrapped Kenma up, as if protecting him. He had never really had anybody that wanted to protect him. Not until Kuroo. Not until.... Kuroo...

  
Kenma's breathing evened out as he drifted to sleep. Kuroo pressed his lips to Kenma's forehead.   
"Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

Kenma woke up with a pounding headache, for the third time this week. The bruise under his eye was slowly healing but it had only been a week and it was still sore. When Kenma insisted on going to practice, everybody ushered him out, Yaku pointed out that Kenma didn't seem to be on his best game. With that Kenma had stayed in his house for two days, going on the third. He didn't skip much but his parents were away and they seemed to pay little attention to him anyways. Kenma flipped open his DS and started playing. Two hours later and an undefeated boss, Kenma heard the vibration from his phone.

**To: Kenma  
From: Kuroo   
Subject: ???  
wnna hang later**

**To: Kuroo  
From: Kenma   
Subject: {empty}   
Sure**

**To: Kenma  
From: Kuroo   
Subject: awesome!!!  
ill b there soon**

Kenma checked his phone  _12:06_ but school didn't end until much later... The echoing sound of the doorbell interrupted his thought. Unsurprisingly on the other side of the door, there stood Kuroo, a crooked, shy smile plastered on his face.   
"Kuroo, why are you-"  
"Thought I'd see you," Kuroo's smile widened, "may I..." He gestured to the inside of the house. Awkwardly, Kenma stepped aside.   
"You told me you had exams coming up Kuroo-kun"  
"I do."  
"Then why are you _here_ , you should be at school. Studying or something."  
"So should you." Kuroo arched his eyebrow at the younger boy. Kenma mumbled something incoherent but rolled his eyes. Without a glance behind him he walked to his room, only guessing that Kuroo was following him. Kenma's room wasn't messy, but it wasn't tidy either. There was a small bed tucked in the right corner of his room, unmade, there was a window, facing the street, but at the moment the curtains were covering most of the view. There was a desk, scattered papers everywhere, and a huge shelf, filled with video games. Kenma's walls were a light grey and bare. Kuroo collapsed onto his bed, Kenma decided to ignore him as he grabbed his game, sitting beside Kuroo and started playing. After a couple minutes of shifting around and silence they got into a comfortable position. Kuroo sitting up against the wall, working on the homework he had abandoned, his arm wrapped around Kenma's waist as he is curled up against his side, head resting on Kuroo's shoulder, playing his game. Despite Kuroo telling him to study. They talked meaninglessly but in the end they ended up silent. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

"Kenma," Kuroo leaned closer into Kenma, "Do you... Do you ever think about your sexuality...."   
Kenma looked at Kuroo curiously, before thinking to himself. Kenma had never really thought about it, he wasn't really attracted to anyone in general. He looked up, Kuroo was taller than him, bulkier, older. He couldn't get words out, all he could do was stare breathlessly. Kuroo's grip on his waist tightened, his breath hitched, the space between them had dissipated.   
Kuroo's lips were rough, but each movement he took was handled with care and hesitation. Kenma had soft, small lips and they fit perfectly within another, Kuroo had loosened his grip and Kenma had his hand placed on Kuroo's neck. Kenma hadn't realized how much he craved Kuroo's touch, how he leaned into it and loved it with everything he had. They separated slowly, breathing deeply when it hit Kenma. He couldn't be gay. Out of all the disappointments, he was gay. Kenma abruptly jerked back, covering his face in his arms, he felt a light touch before pushing it away.  
"Leave. Leave me alone." Kenma's voice cracked, even though it was hardly a whisper he could hear the thud of Kuroo's heart stop. Without another word he heard the slam of a door. He looked up, and there Kenma was, all alone, again. He brushed his thumb on his lips, the faint taste of whipped cream lingered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (not really). The next chapter is gonna be pretty angsty so yay. Also can I just say that all authors that write chapters over 500 words are SO UNDER APPRECIATED it took me a week to write like 200 words.


	6. Chapter 6

**To: Yaku  
From:Kuroo   
Subject: Kenma?  
Hey Yaku, have you seen Kenma recently?**

**To: Kuroo  
From: Yaku  
Subject: re:Kenma?  
Uh no, he hasn't been at school for over a week. Did something happen? Is something wrong?**

Kuroo stared at the screen. What exactly did happen? What did he do wrong? Kuroo had texted and called Kenma, but days of silence had made Kuroo stop. It had been a week since Kuroo had heard from Kenma.

**To: Kenma  
From: Kuroo   
Did I do something wrong? Call me pls.**

**To: Kenma  
From: Kuroo  
Kenma, pls. Txt me!**

**To: Kenma  
From: Kuroo  
Can we talk abt this?**

**To: Kenma  
From; Kuroo   
I guess ur busy. Pls call when u can**

**Kuroo: Missed calls (13)**

Kenma stared at his phone for the tenth time in the past hour.

**(1) new voicemail**

"Hey Kenma! It's Lev, Oikawa is having another one of those party's, YOU SHOULD COME!!!!! Kenma you haven't been at school in foreverrrr-"  
"Lev, get your ass over here."  
"YES YAKU SENPAI!"  
Kenma sighed, Oikawa was the worst person to be around in this type of predicament. He'd probably end up making out with Iwaizumi instead. Kenma was driving himself crazy. He wanted Kuroo. He wanted Kuroo so bad. Instead he threw his pillow at the wall opposite of him and kicked the bed. Which ended in Kenma stubbing his toe and swearing. Maybe he should get his mind off of Kuroo. Plus he could just drink. Not that Kenma had much experience in that. Kenma grabbed his phone and texted Lev, asking for the details.

When Kuroo heard the buzz of his phone he should've known it wouldn't have been Kenma. But he couldn't help but hope. Kuroo probably fucked one of the best things he had. He had to kiss Kenma. It definitely wasn't the first time he had wanted to kiss him. God he fucked up everything. Kenma probably liked a girl that was way better than Kuroo. Kenma probably didn't want to hang with a fag anyways. The phone rang again and Kuroo snapped out of his depressing thoughts to pick it up. Of course it was Oikawa instead. Kuroo wasn't great friends with Oikawa but they had a couple mutual friends and although Iwaizumi wasn't his biggest fan, mostly because he almost burned his boyfriends eyebrow off, it wasn't that big a deal and he didn't mind hanging out with them.   
"Hey Oikawa."  
"Hey Kuroo! You sound so sad, you know what would help? If you came to my place!!!!"  
"I'm not really in the party mood..."  
"IT WONt bE a party...?"   
Kuroo heard the lie in his voice.   
"Why'd you call."  
"Well you know I heard this hot guy was coming, he has blond hair and glasses. I know how much you love blonds and you know~... Although he might have a boyfriend? Lots of freckles. ANYWAYS-"  
"Oikawa seriously you're the worst. You're lucky you've got Iwaizumi, you've been together for over two years."  
"Yeah but Iwa-chan is meaaaan. Cooooome oooooon Kuroooooooo!!"  
Maybe this is what he needed. Probably could help get his mind off of Kenma.   
"Yeah okay fine whatever. What time is it?"

Kenma arrived at the house and the pungent smell of beer and smoke could be smelt a block away. He shoved past the crowd of people, of all the people dancing, everyone kissing, to enjoying another persons company. He was sick of people already, he spied Hinata and Kageyama making out, making sure to go nowhere near Shouyou, he grabbed a cup of beer. He still felt like shit and so he made a mess looking for stronger alcohol. He found a bottle of vodka in one of the cupboards, he took a shot, and all he felt was the burn of the alcohol in the back of his throat. He didn't have much experience with partying, he started chugging the bottle. He half stumbled to a corner where empty cups and cigarette buds were scattered across the floor. He sat down, ignoring the cup he had crushed under his weight and rested his head in his head. The thoughts were eating Kenma alive. The neediness he felt was raw and unbearable. What time was it? He put the bottle to his lips, crawling closer to the wall and curling up as small as he could, as if the darkness would just envelop him. Everything was blurring together, he couldn't concentrate on anything except Kuroo. Kenma wondered where Kuroo was. What was Kuroo doing? He felt the tingling feeling on his lips, touching then softly, remembering the kiss. Remembering the way Kuroo had held onto him, the way his tongue had run across his bottom lip and his soft lips had captured his. Kuroo. Of course it could never happen. Kenma had ruined it all. He missed-  
"Kuroo?" Kenma slurred out, were there five Kuroo's? He heard Kuroo panicking and calling his name, but his eyelids... They were closing... Good night Kuroo.

 

 


End file.
